smitepolskafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bacchus (Bóg Wina)
Legenda Jedz, pij i raduj się, bo możesz nie dożyć jutra. Nikt nie hołduje tej filozofii bardziej niż Bachus, rzymski bóg wina, rozpusty i szaleństwa. Po spędzeniu lat na kształceniu się u swego, nad wyraz nabzdryngolonego, mentora Solinusa, którego Bachus miłuje niczym ojca, bóg wina został wędrowcem i nauczycielem. Przemierzył całą Azję i przez Indie wrócił do Rzymu, nauczając "tajemnic winorośli", rytuału związanego z nieobliczalnymi ilościami wina, niszczącego wszelkie zahamowania, uwalniającego z oków norm społecznych, ograniczeń płci, tabu, czy po prostu... odstresowującego. Jeśli jakiś rytuał cieszył się powodzeniem, to na pewno ten. Jego znaczna część zdaje się pochodzić od Solinusa, który znany jest ze swej ogromnej wiedzy i umiejętności przepowiadania przyszłości, choć tylko wtedy, gdy jest kompletnie pijany. Król Midas, zazdrosny o tę wiedzę, pojmał Solinusa i próbował ją wydobyć, goszcząc uczonego najwyśmienitszym jedzeniem i napitkiem oraz zapewniając tyle rozrywki, ile tylko zdołał. Bachus odnalazł wreszcie swego mentora na dworze Midasa i zastał go nakarmionym i zadbanym. Midas szybko skłamał, iż Solinus błąkał się zagubiony, więc przyjął go pod swój dach, ale Bachus przejrzał jego łgarstwa i zaproponował monarsze zdradziecki dar. Midas poprosił o to, by wszystko, czego dotknął, zamieniało się w złoto, a Bachus bez wahania spełnił życzenie. Król wypróbował swój dar na gałązce oraz kamieniu, które natychmiast zamieniły się w złoto. Podekscytowany, rozkazał urządzić ucztę, ale jedzenie, którego dotknął, stało się złotem, podobnie jak jego własna córka. Głodujący i oszalały, Midas błagał Bachus o zabranie przeklętego prezentu. Bachus zgodził się, pozwalając, by chciwy król obmył ręce w rzece Paktol, a gdy złocący dotyk opuszczał jego ciało, piaski rzeki zalśniły złotem. Naturalnie można przypuszczać, iż z powodu ciągłego nadużywania alkoholu i nieprzyzwoitego zachowania, Bachus mógł być zwyczajnie szalony. Podstawowe informacje 'Panteon: '''Rzymski '''Typ: '''W zwarciu, Magiczny '''Rola: '''Strażnik '''Plusy: '''Wysoka obrona, wysoka kontrola tłumu '''Trudność: 'Średnia '''Atak podstawowy: '''37 (+1,5 co poziom) +20% mocy '''Progresja podstawowych ataków: '''Brak Umiejętności Drunk - O - Meter (Pasywna) Bacchus lubi się napić, z każdym łykiem wina staje się bardziej pijany, otrzymując wzmocnienia, kiedy jest Podpity lub Pijany.thumb *Podpity: Otrzymuje 7% mniej obrażeń i zyskuje 10 mocy magicznej. *Pijany: Otrzymuje 14% mniej obrażeń i zyskuje 30 mocy magicznej. Chug Bacchus pociąga łyk wina ze swojego dzbana, otrzymując wzmocnienie. Kiedy zabije wroga, świętuje, dostając 10% na pasku upicia. *Wzrost paska upicia: 33/35/37/39/41% *Ochrona: 15/20/25/30/35 thumb *Czas działania: 6s *Koszt: 40/65/90/115/140 *Czas odnowienia: 10s Belly Flop Bacchus skacze w wybrane miejsce, lądując na brzuchu. Trafieni wrogowie są podrzuceniw górę i otrzymują obrażenia. Jeśli jest Podpity, wrogowie są dodatkowo spowalniani. *Obrażenia: 90/130/170/210/250 (+70% mocy)thumb *Spowolnienie: 20% *Czas trwania spowolnienia: 2s *Koszt: 70/75/80/85/90 *Czas odnowienia: 16s Belch of the Gods Bacchus głośno beka, zadając obrażenia wrogom co 0,5s przez 2s. Jeżeli jest Podpity, wrogowie zostają ogłuszeni oraz zmniejsza się ich leczenie. *Obrażenia na uderzenie: 20/35/50/65/80 (+15% mocy) *Ogłuszenie: 1s *Redukcja leczenia: 25%thumb *Czas trwania redukcji: 3s *Koszt: 70/75/80/85/90 *Czas odnowienia: 14s Intoxicate Bacchus rzucza swoim dzbanem o ziemię, zadając obrażenia wrogom wokół oraz upijając ich. Jeśli jest Pijany, otrzymuje moc magiczną, ponieważ jest wkurzony z powodu rozlanego wina! *Obrażenia: 250/325/400/475/550 (+70% mocy) *Czas trwania upicia: 8s *Moc magiczna: 20/30/40/50/60thumb *Czas trwania wzmocnienia: 5s *Koszt: 95 *Czas odnowienia: 90s Inne informacje i ciekawostki *Skórka Father Christmash i Jingle Hel były pierwszymi skinami świątecznymi. *Skórka The King jet nawiązaniem do Elvisa Presleya *Jeżeli Bacchus połączy swój ultimate z ultimatem Xbalanque, wrogowie zostaną ogłuszeni. Pod wpływem ultimate Bacchusa nie można stać w miejscu. *Belch of the Gods odrzuca miniony. Skórki T Bacchus Default Card.png|Standardowa T Bacchus Skin1 Card.png|Regal Reveler (Recolor, 100 gemów lub 9500 favoru) T Bacchus Opera Card.png|Brynhildr (Tier 3, 400 gemów) T Bacchus TheKing Card.png|The King (Eksluzywna) T Bacchus ChristmasBacchus Card.png|Father Christmash (Eksluzywna) T Bacchus ESports Card.png|Enemy (Eksluzywna) Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Bogowie rzymscy